Speak Now
by StarSpangledSilence
Summary: Alfred and Arthur fall in love, fall out of love, stay in love. Every chapter is based off of inspiration from Taylor's Speak Now album- series of one shots, different AU each chapter. USUK.


**Mine**

"Uh, hey. Can I take your order- woah." The waiter, clipboard in hand and pencil dropped on the ground, stared at Arthur like he was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. And this made Arthur annoyed for an unknown reason. Maybe it was the stunningly blue eyes. Or the fact that his new life shouldn't have started out so well. Or the fact that he was just trying to get lunch, and this guy looked too young to be working here- maybe old enough to be in his classes.

"What?" Arthur scowled at him, then turned back to his menu. What kind of manners this restaurant had, ridiculous place that it was! "Never mind. I think I'll have...the classic Caesar Salad. And...the spinach risotto. And of course some tea."

The waiter was staring at him like an idiot as he scribbled it down, then grinned to himself. "Alright." But before he turned to go, he had the audacity to say things. "And in case you were wondering, British Wonder- I just thought you were really cute. My name's Alfred: call me!" And he slipped the piece of paper he'd been supposedly taking Arthur's order on (now embellished with his number) on the table, and walked off and away, leaving Arthur speechless with a feeling he couldn't quite place his finger on.

That was how they'd met nearly a year ago. A few more trips to that restaurant, a few more interesting conversations- and Alfred had asked Arthur out. It didn't work. Not the first time. But come a few months and some roses and Alfred's never-ending persistence, and well... Almost surprising himself, the Briton had graciously agreed, and from there...it all worked out. Alfred guided Arthur whenever he struggled in his science courses. Arthur turned Alfred's atrocious essays to something he could actually be proud of. And together, they began to work on falling in love.

Not that it was hard, with the enthusiasm they had.

The first time they'd gone on a date, both had suddenly become shy. Alfred no longer winked and made suggestive jokes, and Arthur stopped snapping at him. By the end, they'd managed to touch fingertips, managed to say goodnight. Second date, they held hands and walked along in silence. Conversation was not managed. But third time is the charm.

Alfred had taken Arthur out for dinner- insisting he order the most expensive things on that menu, who knows how the git afforded it- then for a long walk around the city until they'd gotten to that lake. Sitting down by the shore and throwing rocks into the smooth surface was a good way for them to finally talk some, learn something about each other. Alfred told Arthur about his brother and parents. Arthur talked about his hopes for the future.

Behind them, the water rippled and glossed about with all the light of the world caught in the net of its shimmery surface. "...stable. Safe, an happy. that's all I'm hoping for, Alfred. Not something that's rich an extravagant, just..just happy. That's not too much, is it?" Arthur's green eyes were vacant when he glanced out at the water. Alfred thought he looked amazing with the moonlight on his skin, and put an arm around him, for the first time.

"Nah. Not too much. Maybe even something I could manage." They hadn't looked at each other, but after a long while...Alfred felt the pressure of Arthur's head against his shoulder. And it felt good. And then they were both smiling in the darkness like fools.

From then on, the dates made Arthur giddy and reckless about his love, and his guilt for falling for Alfred turned into invigorating exhilaration. He was a rebel- and unafraid! Then were the times that they would go to each other's houses so often they began sleeping over, with Alfred valiantly, gallantly taking the floor. They'd hold hands through the night until Arthur began to take courage, invited Alfred shyly into the bed with him. Then that was a fear gone fast as they woke up to the sunlight, entangled in each other's arms and soon covered in morning kisses.

**USUK~SPEAKNOW~**

Arthur had never let Alfred do anything that involved penetration. Of course they had sex- orally, or just jerking each other off in the darkness, heated kisses and touches. But never that. Arthur was just too scared, and Alfred had never asked for more again. Instead, he'd make Arthur melt and moan with the talented touches, the way Alfred's lips had learned to work at his skin.

When Alfred pressed their lips together and all but devoured him whole, grinding his hips down insistently, pleasurably, Arthur could have almost cried. Alfred would always whisper to him, breath ragged from the hot movements, that he was his. "You're mine. And I am so very much yours, Arthur. Arthur..." Because even then he could feel Alfred's desire and Alfred's love, and it's all so much that one night he told him. Everything.

He told him about the fights.

He told him about the scars over his body, caused by an irritable mother, an angry father, a careless brother.

He told him about all the things that had happened from a romance gone wrong in his father's life- now that love was an empty word and he could care less.

He told him about the nights he'd spent crying and hiding.

He told him about the time he'd run away, gotten caught, and gotten punished.

He told him about the way he'd given up on hope like it'd given up on him.

He told him about how he'd finally gotten out of that cycle by coming to college.

He told him again, sniffling in Alfred's strong arms, about his secret hope for a brighter future, and Alfred kissed his lips, tenderly. "I promise" was what he'd said. "You're precious, you're beautiful, you're amazing, and you're the best thing that's ever been mine."

And with Alfred's arms around him and his words protecting him, no one could hurt him. His brothers' callous words wouldn't brush him, his father's fists wouldn't bruise, his mother's nails and impatience couldn't scratch the surface. They were just two teenagers in love.

**USUK~SPEAK NOW~**

They were on the lake they'd first fallen in love in, and they were steadily rocking with the beat of the old canoe. Alfred had found it in his parents' backyard and rowed them out one twilight day, the dusk seeping into the golden skies and staining it crimson and inky ultramarine. But what were the stars in comparison to the eyes of the person you loved? Not that Arthur would admit it. Not at all- he'd simply smile to himself whenever Alfred wasn't looking.

"Nice tonight, ain't it, Artie?"

"...so it would be." Their breath ghosted white into the darkening skies.

"I love the way you look in the sunset," Alfred would coo to him, charmingly, the sun slipping by in the few clouds.

"Shut up, git."

"I love your accent, Arthur."

"I said to give it up." It had no bite or sting. Just habit.

"I love the way you talk to me, darlin'..."

Arthur groaned and leaned into the boy-man, now? Whatever he was. "You've made a rebel of me."

"I love you, you know."

Arthur felt his heart warm, but pushed at Alfred's hands. "Oh, be quiet. You're ruining it."

"I love you. I love you, I love- oh my God!" That was the time Arthur felt his blood run cold at the shock in Alfred's eyes, and he whirled around. Expanses of water, city lights-but what? What? He couldn't see anything, but he heard Alfred chuckling behind him and turned back around, furious.

And Alfred was as much on one knee as you could be in a canoe. In his hands was a little velvet box, and in that box-

"Oh...Oh-" Arthur covered his mouth with his hands before he could sound too girly, but his eyes widened at the size of that diamond. What on Earth, Alfred.

"Will you-" They tumbled down onto the canoe as Arthur seized Alfred in a hug, then slipped the ring onto his finger, kissing the life out of the boy that had changed it all. That night they slept, sweaty and worn out in Alfred's bed. In the morning, Arthur would curse stupendously at the ache that ran all the way down his spine, the way he'd limp that day...but even he'd have to admit it was all worth it.

**USUK~SPEAK NOW~**

And he should have known it was too good to be true.

"Ah, shit. How could we have used all that?" They'd moved in two months now, their new complex. It was expensive- being by that lake, after all, had been a priority. But they were still happy as they moved their humble things out and in, settling their things about. In their room, both their things lay in the same drawers, an they shared the same money, same bed, same love as ever. But they really were still teens, working hard to support each other in a world that had torn a lot of people apart.

Arthur had never known how to hold a household, how to clean, or cook. But they made it along with reasonable faith and steadiness. Until that one day when they were both tired, and the house was a mess, and they were both irritable and hungry, and they'd started naming out each other's flaws. The clock read two thirty AM in its bright red letters. Warning.

"Maybe if you weren't home so late, you wouldn't be like this!" Arthur's point, as he backed into the kitchen, glaring.

Alfred followed, close, his eyes wild, bags under them from lack of rest. "Maybe if you'd called earlier! Maybe if you weren't so easily sensitive!"

Arthur backed into the counters, where grease stains still resided from last night's cooking. "Maybe if you would stop always yelling at_ me_, git!" Everything was slipping right out of their hands.

Alfred tossed his briefcase aside, pulled his jacket off and glared. Hard."Maybe if you weren't so useless. Maybe if I'd married a nice girl that could cook and actually do stuff, don't you think? I'll do it! I'll cook and I'll clean, and I'll go and make money all day long-" When Arthur saw those cold blue eyes, his heart all but shattered, and he shoved Alfred aside with a hurt cry, and ran past him.

He was headed for the bedroom, and Arthur looked extremely vulnerable with his thin form in his large workshirt, what looked like tears streaming down his cheeks. In his hand was his passport, his wallet, and the locket that Alfred had given him on their last date, before this marriage that had messed everything up. And then the front door slammed.

It took Alfred three minutes to register the situation, and one to race outside, yelling Arthur's name. Then running out to the figure who had collapsed crying by the bush. Clutching onto the locket and shaking like he'd burst. Alfred pulled him up, only to be wildly, hysterically beaten away, as the small form who'd grown so attached and trusted him so much refused to even look at him. "Get- g-get the fuck away from me! I...I hate you! I don't need...don't want f-f-family. Don't need you, or your m-money, or your things, or...or your love, I fucking hate you!" Arthur was sobbing and losing control like he never had before. This man, so beautiful and so strong, whom he'd given everything he'd worked for to, whom he loved so very much, was going to replace him.

He'd been useless all his life, a waste of space. Who was he to fool around, thinking that this angel of a man would take him and cherish him? All those fake smiles, those little I love yous, all those lies for compliments...there was nothing that could be his forever. Arthur knew all of this now and sobbed harder, turning his face away. Braced himself for the good-bye, body stiff and unresponsive.

And Alfred felt like shit.

"Arthur, please...baby, I'm sorry- look! Listen...Listen to me! I will _never_ leave you alone! Ever!"" He clasped Arthur's hand in his, even though the man still turned away. So Alfred stroked his hand smoothly, and whispered it all. "I remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with you for the careful person you are, and, well, Arthur..._you_ are the best thing that's ever been mine."

By this time, he'd cradled Arthur's teary face in his hands, brushed away the wetness with his rough, warm fingers, and pressed their foreheads together. Letting his eyes reassure the warmth he felt. The love. And he could feel Arthur trembling like a leaf as the fact that he wouldn't have to leave set in, the fact that he'd still be able to have Alfred. That he might not end up like his parents.

And then he all but collapsed, but Alfred caught him and pressed their lips together. They went back inside the house, and Arthur curled his arms around Alfred's neck, breathing in his scent. His eyes were squeezed shut. "_Mine_."

**USUK~SPEAK NOW~**

**I haven't written anything for weeks and here I am with a new fic? What is this? Well, it's me saying Merry Christmas, and I've received a new laptop! Yay! So here I am with my collection of Taylor Swift songs...I know them all.**

**Every chapter will be based off a storyline from a song in Taylor Swift's album _Speak Now _which came out a few months ago, I think. They'll go in list order, but you don't have to like Taylor or the songs to like USUK, do we? (: If you already knew the songs, let me know how I did interpreting them!**

**Some of the chapters will be Co-written. If you're interested in co-writing a song with me, let me know. Next chapter will be Sparks Fly.**

**Over and Out.**

**SSS**


End file.
